The Yearbook
by laurajaexo
Summary: One day, 22-year-old Bella is looking through her old high school yearbook. The next morning when she wakes up, she is in 2005, her senior year of high school. Is it a dream? Or is it real? Will she take a chance and tell her crush how she feels?
1. Miles Apart

**Oh hi! It's me! Is that you?**

**That was so lame. But yeah, I wrote a one-shot. I did write Twilight Sundae, but that was with darkest-terror.**

**But I have no idea where this one came from, I swear. I was just sitting, or something, idk, and poof, it came to me...what if...**

**And I told CM about it and darkest-terror and they said to do it. So I did. I figured I could write it down and do it later, but I couldn't get it out of my head. So I did it yesterday. I hope you guys like it. I've heard it's good, so I hope you guys like it.**

**I've decided to name this chapter. I usually don't in one-shots, but you guys want me to make more chapters, so I did. It's after "Miles Apart" by Yellowcard. Great band. Go check them out.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a high school yearbook that helped me with this story ;p**

Chapter 1: Miles Apart

"See ya later Bella!" I heard my coworker and friend Angela yell.

"Bye Ang!" I yelled back. I was _finally_ leaving work for the night.

Two hours overtime. Ugh. It would pay off though. I found out I owed $250 on my cell phone. How the hell could I owe that much? So I walked into the store with two Starbucks coffees, asked for the manager, and we talked things through. After a long talk, he said I wouldn't have to pay my bill.

I got to the bottom floor, said goodbye to the doorman, and finally left. I've lived in Seattle for four years now. I just graduated from the University of Washington for Journalism. I immediately made it to the top as an assistant chief-in-editor at the _Seattle Times_.

I got home, set my stuff down, well more like dropped, on the kitchen table, and crashed next to my roommate and best friend Alice on the couch.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Bella. How was work?" she asked.

"Okay I guess," I replied. I looked down at the book she was flipping through. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just looking through our old yearbooks." Alice and I had known each other since kindergarten. I shared my building blocks with her the second day of kindergarten and we have been best friends ever since.

"Why?"

"Oh, I just saw Tyler Crowley, you remember him?"

"Yeah? Did you run into him or something?"

"Oh god no. I just saw him on TV. He was arrested for breaking into some old lady's house and she shot him before he could get in two feet."

I chuckled, too tired to get any humor out of it.

"So you're looking at yearbooks because you saw someone from high school on TV?"

Alice sighed. "Yeah. I'm just reminiscing in the good old days."

"Ha! Good old days."

"Well there were _some_ good times."

"Yeah a few."

I grabbed one she wasn't looking at. I opened up the first page and saw my old Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner. I hated Trig. Math just wasn't my thing. English was. That's why Mr. Mason, my teacher and I got along so well.

As I flipped through the first few pages of collages of random candid pictures of my old friends, I saw one particular person. Edward Cullen. My heart stopped. My breathing hitched. My eyes went wide.

Oh my god.

Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen.

Oh my god.

Edward Cullen.

The love of my life.

The boy I obsessed over throughout high school.

My whole four years of high school flashed before my eyes.

Freshman year. I saw Edward Cullen at a football game. I was smitten with him, as most girls were.

Sophomore year. I was in the same English class with him. We became acquaintances. We worked on projects together and would go over to each other's houses, sometimes.

Junior year. Partners in biology. We became best friends. We worked on our projects together. We sat at the same lunch table. He was popular, but now he didn't care. We were best friends and he didn't run with the popular crowd anymore.

Senior year. Pretty much all the same classes. We were over at each other's houses almost every day after school. We hung out all the time, doing homework, going to movies, everything. By this time, I was absolutely in love with Edward Cullen.

For some reason, I heard Edward's deep, velvety voice saying my name.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…" he said.

"Bella? Bella?" Alice was waving her hand in front of my face. I shook my head.

"What?" I said quickly.

"What the hell were you thinking about?" I didn't say anything but gave her a knowing look. She looked down and saw Edward's picture. "Oh. You were thinking of, _him_. You know Bella, I told you then over and over to tell him how you felt, but you never listened to me. But now he's married to T-"

"Alice, I don't want to hear it. I know I should have told him. I regret it. Maybe my life would have been different if I would have told Edward how I fee-felt." I changed my words quickly.

"Wait. Bella? Do you still love him?" I didn't say anything. "Bella…are you still in love with Edward?"

I sighed. "I don't know Alice. I mean, I haven't seen him in months."

"Well maybe you should call him up and ask him to hang out, you know, just as friends."

"Alice! He's married! I cannot go out with a married man. Plus, you know how Tanya reacted last time."

"Yeah, I know, but if you ever get a chance to talk to him again, you should tell him again, even if you do or don't love him still. You shouldn't live your life with regrets Bella. That's not how a life is meant to be lived."

I sighed. "Whatever, Alice, I'm going to bed."

"Ok, good night Bella."

"Night."

I changed into a tank top and shorts and laid down. I felt my stomach rumble, but I couldn't tell if it was because I didn't eat when I came home or because of my recent thoughts of Edward. I didn't care though. I just wanted to sleep.

I fell asleep quickly because before I knew it, it was morning. I stretched widely like a cat, then fell on the floor.

"Ow." I got up and looked around. For some reason I was in my old house. Charlie's house. "What…" I had to be dreaming. I pinched myself. Nope, I wasn't dreaming. This had to be a dream. I never really pinched myself in dreams, so I didn't really know if I could feel pain in dreams. Knowing me, I would.

I looked down and I was wearing happy bunny pajamas that said "it's all about me" and a tank top. I was still dazed that I was in Charlie's house. I sat down on the bed and rubbed my eyes.

"This can't be real." I looked at my nightstand for my phone. I picked it up, but it was my old Samsung phone. It was almost bigger than my Blackberry! I flipped through the contacts and called Alice.

"Hello?" Alice mumbled.

"Alice?" I whispered.

"What Bella? I was sleeping."

"When is it?"

"When is what?"

"Never mind. Go back to sleep." Alice sighed and hung up. I flipped my phone closed. I looked at the date and it said "7:02, Wednesday, September 28, 2005"

"WHAAT???" I screamed. I heard Charlie busting up the stairs and into my room.

"What? What's the matter Bella?" he shouted.

"Nothing, Dad. Nothing's wrong. Go back downstairs, I'll make us breakfast." Charlie nodded and left.

I sat there dazed and confused by what was going on. I had to be dreaming. I just had to.

But I decided to go along with the dream.

From what I could remember, school started in one hour, and Edward would be picking me up in a half hour. Edward.

Edward.

Oh my god.

Edward would be picking me up.

I dashed up to my closet and tried to pick out what to wear. The style hadn't changed much in the past four years. So I picked out jeans, a long-sleeve Forks Football t-shirt that was Edward's, and my Chucks. Alice would probably yell at me, but I only had a half hour before Edward would come pick me up. God, thinking his name still made my heart flutter.

I changed quickly, brushed my hair, and ran down the stairs. I quickly made Charlie and I ham and cheese omelets and poured us orange juice.

I ate my omelet in three bites and gulped down my orange juice. I ran upstairs to brush my teeth. When I turned the water off and put my toothbrush away, I could hear laughing downstairs.

He was here.

Holy fuck, he was here.

What do I say?

_Hi Edward. I think dreaming I'm back in high school in , and I'm in love with you. I hope you don't think I'm crazy, but…what? What did I say? That I'm dreaming? Oh, I hope you don't think I'm crazy?_

I got to the bottom of the stairs and saw _him_. Edward Cullen. He was sitting at the table while my dad was washing our breakfast dishes. I sat my backpack at the bottom of the stairs.

"Dad, I can get those."

"No Bells, that's okay." I started to step off the last step, but tripped over my backpack. Smooth Bella. Trip over your backpack right in front of the guy you're in love with.

I heard Edward chuckle and I shot him a look.

"Sorry, sorry," he said. "Are you ready to go Bella?" Just hearing him say my name made me tremble. Actually, just hearing him talk made me tremble.

"Yep. Bye Dad."

"See ya after school Bells," he replied.

"Actually, aren't you coming over to my house after school Bella?" Edward asked.

"I am?" I asked.

"I thought you were. Unless you don't want to anymore."

"No! No, I guess I just forgot."

"All right. Then it's set. We'll see you later Chief Swan."

"Edward, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Charlie."

Edward chuckled. "Sorry. Charlie."

"Bye."

"So, you ready for another day of school?" Edward asked, opening my door for me.

"Definitely not."

And I really wasn't. It's been four years since I've been in high school. I don't even know if I would remember everyone's names and any of the material we'd been covering. We pulled up into the parking lot. I tried to remember my daily routine, but fuck, it had been four years. How would I remember my routine of my senior year?

We started to get out of the car, but I stopped Edward.

"Hey Edward?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Um, this is kind of weird, but…"

"What?"

"I fell out of my bed and hit my head really hard this morning and I think I'm having a bit of a case of amnesia."

Edward's eyes went wide. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

I shook my head. "No, no. I just need your help to get around today. I really don't remember my classes or my locker combination."

His worried look didn't leave his face. "Yeah, anything. We have the same classes anyway."

Edward opened my door and grabbed my backpack, then grabbed my arm with his hand to help me walk.

"Edward. I can walk."

Edward leaned into my ear. "I'm just taking precautions. You don't know with you Bella. You could trip anytime." I shivered, feeling his breath on my ear. I nodded, not being able to speak. "Nice shirt by the way. Where did you get it?" he teased, making me laugh breathlessly.

We walked for a while until I saw Alice skip up to us with Jasper behind her. Jasper was her boyfriend and Edward's best friend.

"Thanks for the wake up call this morning _Bella_," Alice said annoyed.

"Sorry. I was just a little dazed," I replied.

"Yeah, she fell out of her bed again," Edward said, laughing. After that, everyone else started to giggle. I got mad and stomped off. Everyone teasing me about my clumsiness never got old.

I felt Edward's presence behind me. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Bella, stop. I'm sorry. I was just kidding," he said. How could I be mad at a face like that? A gorgeous, strong, chiseled face with stunning green eyes, beautiful, kissable lips, amazing pale skin that just made you want to touch it, cheekbones that…

"Bella!" he yelled.

"Huh?" I said.

"I said, are you ready to go into school? We're going to be late."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah. I don't want to be late."

"Again. We were late yesterday," he reminded me.

"We were?" I asked.

"I guess this 'amnesia'" he quoted with his fingers, "is affecting your past memory too?"

"No, not all of it," I whispered. We walked in silence after that. Edward walked me to the office to get a copy of my schedule. I stood at the door and watched him walk up to Mrs. Cope, the secretary, to get her to give him my schedule, using his charm. No girl, no matter how old, could resist that.

"Here ya go Bells," Edward said, handing me my schedule.

"Thanks," I mumbled. Edward took my backpack and grabbed my arm again. "Edward, I told you I can walk."

"And _I_ told _you_ that I don't want to take any chances," he whispered again, making me shiver. I swore I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye.

Edward helped me throughout the whole day. At lunch, Emmett teased me about my apparent 'amnesia'. Rosalie, as always, smacked him and called him a big oaf. They were the same old Rosalie and Emmett; in love and always fighting. Alice and Jasper were the same too; just in love and always sneaking glances and kisses. That made my stomach churn though because I thought that could have been Edward and me if I would have told Edward how I felt.

But if this was reality instead of a dream, maybe I could tell him. I was still as much of a coward as I was back then. I knew if I told him, it would change our relationship. Why would he like me anyway? He was Edward Cullen. He was beautiful, popular, played football, could get any girl he wanted, but didn't, I don't know why. He only said he wasn't into stuff like that, having one-night stands. He wanted a serious relationship. That only made me love, even respect, him more.

As I spent more time with him and my other friends, more and more came back to me from my years in high school. It made me miss high school a little and I didn't want to go back to the real world. I wanted to stay here. But I knew I had to. I knew that when I went to sleep that night, I would go back; back to Seattle to my job at the _Seattle Times_ and paying bills. Back to being an adult. And I thought high school was hard.

Then Alice's words from 2009 popped into my head.

"…_you shouldn't live your life with regrets Bella. That's not how a life is meant to be lived."_ No regrets. Then it hit me.

The yearbook.

Did the yearbook make me go back in time?

No. It couldn't have. Could it?

Maybe this is a sign that maybe fate wants me to be happy, or at least live a life without regrets.

I had to do it. I had to tell Edward I loved him.

And tonight, before I fell asleep again.

The rest of the day went by fine, with Edward, it went by better than fine.

I was nervous going to his house. It wasn't because I was going to his house, but because I was going to admit my feelings for him that I've held inside me for five years. Damn. I'm such a coward. I don't think I was afraid that he didn't feel the same way, but I was afraid of his reaction. I as afraid that he would have a disgusted look on his face, or say that I didn't deserve him, which I didn't. He deserved much better than me.

But I had to do it.

I had to tell Edward Cullen I was in love with him.

Edward and I were sitting in his room doing homework. His parents, Carlisle and Esme weren't home. From what I could remember, they were on their second honeymoon.

"Bella?" Edward said, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked up from my Trig homework. "Yeah?"

"Could you come here?"

"Sure." I set down my binder and walked up to Edward's desk, which was where he was sitting. He was wearing glasses because he had to wear them for when he used the computer. That made him so much hotter. Edward was typing the paper we had to write for English. I had looked in my binder earlier and I already had it finished, thank god. I could probably have done it anyway. We had to write a personality profile of a character from Romeo and Juliet, which were assigned to us.

Ironically, I got Juliet and Edward got Romeo.

"Mr. Mason put here 'in what ways does the character interact with the other characters?' Well Romeo doesn't really interact with Juliet's nurse."

"Well…hmm. Remember that one scene when Romeo and Juliet almost got _caught_ by her nurse?" I tried not to blush. "You could say something along those lines, I guess."

"Yeah. Thanks Bells."

"No problem."

I turned and sat back on the floor at the foot of the bed. We sat for a little while longer in silence until I heard Edward's voice again.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you proofread my paper?"

"I guess," I said sarcastically, then giggled. "Looks good to me Edward." I said, after I looked it over.

"Awesome, thanks."

"Welcome. Now, I need to get back to my Trig."

"Yeah, I need to do mine too."

I sat back down and started working on it. Edward sat next to me. We looked at each other and smiled. I nudged him and he nudged me back. We both got serious and started to work. I could feel the electricity between us.

_You shouldn't live your life with regrets Bella. _

Shut up, I know.

_That's not how a life is meant to be lived._

I know!

_You need to tell him_.

I know!

_Like now…_

What do I say?

_The truth?_

I can't.

_Do it._

I can't.

_Come on Bella, it's not that big of a deal. I'm sure he won't be surprised; you were always fawning all over-_

"Shut up!"

"What?" Edward said, looking over at me.

"Did I say that out loud?" Edward nodded. I blushed. "Sorry." I started to feel the electricity between us again, or maybe it was just my body heat.

I couldn't do it. I was afraid.

Then it hit me.

I'm 22 fucking years old.

I'm not fucking 12.

Well technically, I'm 18 right now.

But I'm dreaming, right?

So I did it.

Right then.

"Edward?"

He looked at me. "Bella?" Ugh, I hated it when he did that. It was so god damn hot.

"I have to tell you something."

Edward set his books down and turned to me.

"Ok, shoot."

I took a deep breath.

"I love you." Oh my god, that felt so much better. Alice was right.

Edward twisted his eyebrows.

"I love you too Bella…" he said slowly. Shit.

I sighed. "No, you don't understand. I've been holding this in for a long time. I love you. I'm _in_ love with you."

I stared at him, waiting for his reaction.

"Oh," was all he said. Tears welled up in my eyes. I shook my head and wiped my eyes with the back of my hands. Of course he didn't love me. Why would he?

Without another word, I quickly gathered my things, shoved them in my bag, and made a break for the door.

But then I was stopped by his hand on my elbow. He spun me quickly into his chest and crushed his lips to mine. He was taking pity on me. I couldn't let him do this. I put my hands on his chest and pushed away.

"Don't," I said, tears running down my face. "Don't feel sorry for me Edward. That only makes it worst."

Edward cupped my cheeks and wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

"Bella, I don't feel sorry for you. I would never do that to you. I love you too much."

I gasped. "What?"

Edward smiled. "Bella, I love you."

"Say it again."

"I love you."

I threw my arms around his neck and placed open mouth kisses all over it.

We parted and Edward kissed me softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded and he ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead.

"Edward?" I asked after a few moments.

"Yes, love?" My heart fluttered.

"Will you show me? Show my how much you love me?" I whispered.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes. As sure as I am of you."

Edward smiled, then pressed his lips against mine, cupping my cheeks with his hands. I stood on my toes and wrapped my arms around him. We kissed like that for god knows how long. It was amazing.

"I love you," he whispered in my mouth.

"I love you," I whispered back.

Edward laid me down on his bed and we continued to kiss with him on top of me. He hovered over me, being careful not to put too much of his weight on me. Edward broke from my lips and lifted my shirt over my head. He lowered his lips to my collarbone and trailed his kisses from there to the valley between my breasts.

I ran my hand down his covered chest and lifted his shirt off, throwing it on the floor with mine. We continued to ravish each other with our lips. Edward reached around to the clasp of my bra and threw it off.

I crossed my arms over my breasts, but Edward put them down to my sides.

"Bella, don't cover yourself. You're beautiful," he told me in a loving voice. I smiled, but blushed at the same time.

I searched for his lips, our kisses becoming more frantic. I knew we were both in need for a release soon. Edward moved his lips lower and sucked and nibbled on my breasts.

"Oh god Edward, that feels so good…" I moaned.

I began to play with the button of his jeans, hinting to him that I wanted them off. I heard him chuckle against my nipple, his breath making them harder.

Edward leaned up on his knees and began to unbutton his jeans, but I stopped him. I sat up so I was mirroring his pose. I put my lips on his again while we unbuttoned each other's jeans. We laid back down and took our pants off. The only remaining clothing was our underwear, which was removed quickly.

Edward broke away from me and looked me deep in the eyes.

"Bella?" he said breathlessly. I looked back at him. "Are you sure you want to do this?

I kissed him chastely. "Edward, I love you. I want to make love to you." He nodded and pressed his tip and my entrance.

"Are you ready?" I nodded.

He moved in slowly. I urged him to go in further, so he did. He moved in bit by bit until he was in all the way. It was unreal. I was making love to the man I loved for five years, and he loved me back. This was the best dream ever and I didn't want it to end.

Edward stayed inside me so I could get adjusted to him. I wasn't a virgin in my 22-year-old body. I hoped Edward didn't notice.

"Ok, I'm ready," I said. Edward slowly pulled out of me, then pushed back in quicker. I let out a loud cry of pleasure.

"Edward, please, you can go faster. I need…uhh…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Bella, you feel so good." He kissed my face, then found my lips. He began to drive into me harder, our kisses becoming as hard as his thrusts.

I could feel my climax start to build and urged Edward to keep going.

"Please Edward, I'm about to come."

"I am too."

"Oh god Edward…Oh GOD…" I could feel my stomach tightening and my walls starting to clench on him.

"Come Bella. Come with me."

Edward reached down and rubbed his thumb on my clit. My mind and body exploded. I had no idea where I was except that I was with Edward.

"OH SHIT!" I screamed.

"FUCK BELLA!" I felt Edward's body shake beneath me and release inside me.

Edward collapsed on me, burying his head in my shoulder, kissing from my shoulder to my neck, then finally my lips.

"That was amazing love." He kissed me again, longer this time. "You were amazing."

"Mmm…" I agreed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I looked at the clock and it was 8:30. A little late for dinner, so Edward and I ordered take-out and played this game where we had to connect actors to movies. I think he made it up because I kept losing.

Then we made love again. Twice.

For some reason, I don't think this was a dream because I could actually feel everything, literally; my tears, my orgasms (blush), my hunger, Edward's kisses, hugs, touches, everything.

But if it was a dream, I didn't want to wake up.

It was 11:00 and we decided to go to bed for school in the morning. As boyfriend and girlfriend, we decided.

But I would wake up in the morning as Bella Swan, 22 year-old assistant editor-in-chief for the _Seattle Times_, not Edward Cullen's girlfriend. Once Edward was asleep, I cried. I cried myself to sleep.

It was finally morning and I woke up to the sun shining through the window.

Great, another morning.

I looked around and it was another room. But this was an unfamiliar room. It wasn't my room in Seattle. It wasn't my old room at Charlie's. It wasn't Edward's room. I was in a nicely decorated room from what I could tell. It had a plush rug, two doors, what I guessed was the closet, maybe the bathroom? There was another door. Maybe that was the door to go out. The window was a sliding glass door and through the blinds, I could see a large patio.

I felt lips kiss my shoulder.

"Good morning, love," said a deep, velvety voice.

I turned around and saw…

Edward?

**So...did you like it??**

**Oh and those lines where she told him she loved him, totally got that off of One Tree Hill. Love that show! So that doesn't belong to me either.**

**Y/N/MS?**

**And yes, that was a cliffie, and idk if I want to write another chapter. I will be putting a poll on my profile asking if I should make another chapter/a story out of this. If I do make a story, it will be a VERY short one. I have a few ideas running around in my head, but I want to know what you guys think.**

**Let me know! I want to know!**

**Love you bbs,**

**LauraJaeXO**

**P.S. Don't forget to vote! Es muy muy importante!**

**P.P.S. This wasn't betaed, only proofread like a million times, so if it's bad, I'm sorry.**

**AN2: I've decided to make another chapter, maybe two, so be patient. I'm working on Kiss and Sell plus it's back to school, so I have crazy hours plus school...be patient!  
**


	2. Bring Me To Life

**Heyyyyy. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I hope you didn't lose faith in me! It was back to school at Office Max and I was working like a bazillion hours a week. Plus I'm reading the HP books too. I got the whole set off the Border's website plus the New Moon calendar (which is AMAZING!) all for about $70! Cool huh?**

**Anyways, sorry. I still apologize. This chapter is kinda long, I guess. I typed it all yesterday and it was 27 pages long, so I divided it up into two chapters. Chapter 3 will probably be up tomorrow.**

**So onto reading! This chapter is named after "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence**

Chapter 2: Bring Me To Life

I looked over. Edward was staring at me with a sleepy smile on his face.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi…" I said, sounding confused. Edward must not have noticed because he leaned over and kissed me sweetly on the lips, then on my shoulder again, and then down my arm.

Then Edward surprised me. Crawling down so his head hovered my stomach, he lifted my shirt, than kissed my stomach.

"Good morning, Baby," he mumbled into it. I gasped. Was I pregnant? I looked closer. My stomach as still a little flat, but there was a slight bump.

Holy shit.

I was pregnant!

And by Edward!

The sun glared off my left hand. I glanced down at it and saw two rings wrapped around the third finger, one old fashioned with a round diamond in the middle with smaller diamonds surrounding it and then a white gold band next to it.

Holy shit, I was married too?

But then it hit me. I don't remember any of this. I started out looking at yearbooks with Alice in our apartment, which somehow, who the fuck knows, sent me back to my senior year in high school.

I told Edward I loved him.

And he said it back.

Shit.

I changed the future.

Now everything I ever did, knew, or had before was gone. Was I still friends with Alice? Did I ever go to University of Washington? Do we even live in Seattle? Do we still live in Forks? If not, where do we live?

Oh god, what have I done?

"Bella?" Edward said. I snapped my head to look at him. He reached his hand over to my face and wiped his thumb across my cheeks. I was crying.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"You're lying," he said. I looked at him. "I know, because you always bite your lip when you lie."

I sighed and tried to word what I was going to say as best as possible as I could so he wouldn't think I was nuts.

"Edward, I…" I couldn't think of anything.

"Love, what is it? You can tell me."

Then I remembered what I told him "yesterday" in the parking lot.

"Do you remember that day, in high school, when I hit my head on my bedroom floor?"

He laughed. "Which time?"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "The day when we said 'I love you' for the first time."

He smiled. "I remember that day perfectly," Edward said, running his hand down the side of my face.

"Well…do you remember how I kind of had that amnesia thing that day?" He nodded. "Well...I'm kind of experiencing that now."

Edward laughed again. "What is it with you and your short-term memory loss?" I laughed softly, keeping my head down from him. "Bella, are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I just need some time to myself today."

"I thought you were going shopping for wedding dresses with Alice and Rosalie today?" Oh! Alice! I should to talk to her. Maybe she knew something.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Wedding dresses? Who's getting married?"

"Rosalie is. How could you forget that your best friend is getting married?"

"I didn't forget. Um, I just guess I'm still a little tired."

Edward looked pensive. "Maybe you _should_ stay home today. I think you should lie down and relax for awhile."

"But I can't. I have to talk to Alice." I rushed up out of bed, looking through the dresser drawers. I felt Edward come up behind me.

"Bella, I think we need to call Dr. Snow. This might be a side effect of the pregnancy."

"So I am pregnant," I whispered to myself, but instantly regretting it because I knew he heard me.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you trying out acting? Are you playing an April Fools on me? Because Bella, you're a few months too early."

I looked into his concerned eyes. I wanted to find out so much what was going on for myself that I didn't think about how it would affect Edward.

I took a deep breath. "Edward, I'm fine. But you're right. Maybe I should stay home today and rest." And try and find some photo albums and videos

Edward kissed my forehead. "Okay. You go lay back down. I'll go call Alice so she won't put any more stress on you by yelling at you." I nodded and lay down. What was I going to do? Just stalk through my own house and look for evidence that I was married to Edward and pregnant with his child?

Edward came back in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I have to go into the hospital for awhile. There was a pileup on the highway, so I don't know what time I'll get home."

I nodded, trying to look disappointed, but celebrating inside that I could stalk without him looking over my shoulder.

"Can I get you anything before I go?"

"No I'll be fine. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll call you when I get a break. I love you."

"Ok, I love you too." The 'I love you' came out so naturally, even though I had just admitted it just "yesterday".

Edward leaned down and kissed me lightly, then said goodbye. I watched him walk out the bedroom door and heard him shut the front door. I watched him drive off out the window. I waited another few minutes, in case he had forgotten something, and then began my stalking.

I hoped internally that he would be gone all day. What wife hopes that?

I looked on top of the dresser. There was a picture of me and Edward. He was behind me and had his arms around my shoulders. I could see our wedding bands on our fingers. There was a clear, blue ocean in the background, so I figured we were on our honeymoon.

I smiled and felt my stomach gurgle. I headed towards the door, but then suddenly felt the urge to throw up. I almost didn't make it. I sat by the toilet for a few minutes, then got up. I suddenly didn't feel like eating. After a couple minutes of lying in bed, my stomach gurgled again, so I decided to go down and eat.

I stepped out the bedroom and looked around. The house was just as I pictured my house to be. I stared at it from the top of the stairs. The living room and kitchen were both open and had high ceilings. There was a small table next to the opening of the kitchen. Then there were a couple more doors and a hall that led to the back. I looked towards the hallway that led through the upstairs. There were two other doors. I assumed they were spare bedrooms. I would have to snoop around the house later, after I ate.

I went into the kitchen and searched for some cereal. I found some Count Chocula, which has been my favorite since I was a kid. Good to know that hasn't changed. When I went to go get the milk, I saw something on the fridge. There were two ultrasound pictures hanging on the door. I really couldn't make out much, but it was there. Our baby. It was really there. I put my hand on my stomach and fell to the floor and began to cry. I suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore.

I felt two little arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Bella?" It was Alice. "Bella, honey, what's wrong?"

"There," I pointed to the ultrasounds. "I'm really pregnant Alice!"

Alice laughed, kneeling next to me. "Yeah, I would say so, from all the throwing up and headaches you've been having the past month and a half, I'd say you're pregnant." I laid my head on Alice's shoulder and began to cry again. "Oh yeah, that too." I looked up at her and laughed.

"Yeah."

"Honey, what's wrong? Edward called and said you weren't feeling well."

I got up and sat on a stool at the breakfast bar and sighed. Alice sat next to me.

"I don't know Alice. I just don't feel like myself today," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I don't know if it was a crazy pregnancy dream, or…"

"Bella, you can tell me." I looked up at her reassuring smile.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy, but I'll tell you straight out." Alice nodded for me to continue. I took a breath. "I think I changed the future." Alice just stared at me.

"Say that again?"

"I think I changed the future." Alice kept staring. "See I told you! You think I'm crazy!" I put my head down on the counter.

"Bella, I don't think you're…just explain to me…"

I sighed. "Okay, well…" I started off, explaining how we lived in Seattle and then the yearbook thing, and going back to our senior year, then ending up here. "And then I woke up with Edward next to me." Alice stared at me again. I slapped her arm. "Stop doing that!"

Alice rubbed her arm. "Ouch! I'm sorry! But it's just a little, well, cr-," she stopped. "Listen Bella, it's common to have weird dreams when you're pregnant. I did."

"You have a kid? Are you and Jasper married?" I asked quickly. Alice looked at me like I was mental.

"Seriously Bella? How do you not know that? You were the maid of honor at my wedding! Don't you remember how Rose pulled out Tanya's hair extension and threw it in the punch bowl? That was like the highlight of the whole wedding!" We started to laugh. "But you don't remember that?"

I shook my head. "I told you Alice, one day you and I are looking through our yearbook, the next day I'm back in high school and confessing my feelings to Edward. Now look at me, I'm married and pregnant! I mean, where are we? How old am I? How are my parents? I don't know anything Alice and it makes me feel out of control."

Alice looked at me apologetically. "Bella, I don't know what to do. I want to believe you. Did you hit your head in any way? Maybe I should take you to the hospital."

My eyes went wide. "No! Edward's there! I don't want him to know any of this Alice. I don't want anyone to know any of this. I'm only telling you because you're my best friend. And I wish you would trust me on this Alice."

Alice sighed. "Bella, this isn't like you…I'm taking you to the hospital. Come on."

"No! No! Alice. I'm not going." Alice pulled my arms up and pulled me towards the door. She may be small, but she's one strong pixie.

I was finally buckled into her Porsche and we were on our way to the hospital, in hopes we wouldn't see Edward there.

We pulled up in the parking garage and parked her car.

"Alice, please don't make me do this, please!" I begged.

"Bella, I want to make sure you're not hurt."

"But Alice I'm NOT! I know I'm not hurt. I know I'm not dreaming. I just, I just know."

Alice looked down and took a breath. "Bella, just please, get checked out, for me?" Oh god, the pout. No, not the pout.

I groaned. "Fine. But I want to avoid Edward as much as possible." Alice slowly nodded, but I didn't push it any further.

We walked in and the nurse greeted me. "Mrs. Cullen, back again?" she said in a friendly voice. I just shrugged, not knowing what to say. I didn't even know her, but apparently I'd been here a few times.

"Hello, Bella hit her head and I think she has a concussion, so I would like Carlisle to look at it right away." I looked at her wide-eyed and shook my head furiously. Alice just winked at me.

"Oh sure darling. After all, he is your father-in-law. But Carlisle is helping with that pileup with Edward, so it should be a little bit. I'll page him."

"Don't let Edward know she's here. He's very overprotective you know," Alice said.

"Sure. No problem." The nurse called Carlisle's pager and within a couple minutes, he was in front of us.

"Bella? What's wrong dear?" he asked.

My mouth opened, but Alice spoke up. "She hurt her head. She was reaching up for the shampoo bottle and the showerhead fell on her head." I gave her a 'not bad' look and she winked back.

"Well, let's go back and I'll take a look at you." I nodded as he and Alice led me back through the ER. I saw a big rush of doctors and nurses running around with charts and different patients. I guess Edward wasn't kidding; the pileup was bad.

Speaking of Edward.

"Bella?"

"Oh god," I moaned. Edward caught up to us and turned me around.

"Bella, are you okay? What happened?"

"Um, I missed you?" I lied.

He rolled his eyes and looked at Alice for an answer.

"She just had a little mishap in the shower. Don't worry about it Edward, she'll be fine. I've got her."

"No, I want to check her out," Edward pressed.

"Edward, you're busy. You've got more patients than anyone else here because of the pileup. Go. I've got Bella," Carlisle told Edward.

Edward nodded and turned to me. "I'll check on you later, okay?" I nodded hesitantly. I really didn't want him to know anything at all. I guess, knowing as stubborn as he is, nothing would stop Edward from checking on me every 4 seconds. Edward kissed my cheek and took off towards a patient's room.

Carlisle showed me to an examining room and excused himself to let me change.

"Alice, what are you going to tell Carlisle?" I asked.

"Nothing," she replied, looking at her nails.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Can you tie the back of my gown?"

Alice got up. "I mean, you should probably tell him. Carlisle is probably one of the smartest guys on Earth. He probably knows what to do." I put my head in my hands and groaned. Before I could say anything to Alice, Carlisle knocked on the door.

"Come in," I told him.

"Okay, Bella. I'm going to take your vitals. Pulse is good, blood pressure is good. Look here," he told me, pointing his finger in front of my nose. "Follow my finger, don't turn your head. Good. Now, tell me how many fingers I'm holding up." I counted off his fingers. "Good." He wrote on his chart. "Now, where did the showerhead hit you?" I pointed to the right side of my head randomly. Carlisle stood over it and began pressing on it. "It seems a little tender, but we'll get you a CT scan just in case. We're a little backed up, but I'll tell them you're regular VIP." I snorted. Of course I would be.

Carlisle left the room to go order the test. I looked down and played with my fingers. I looked up and she was staring at me disappointingly.

"What?" I asked.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't want him to think I was crazy too! Plus don't you think it would be better to see if I have anything wrong with my head first?"

"I guess," Alice sighed.

I heard another knock on the door. It was Edward. Great.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I replied. He walked up to me and kissed me lovingly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. A little dazed, but I'll be okay. I really have to pee though."

Edward chuckled. "Bathroom is right through there." I went to where he pointed. As I was washing my hands, I heard harsh whispers outside the bathroom between Edward and Alice. I leaned my ear up to the door.

"Edward, I had no idea what she was talking about! I didn't know what to do!"

"Alice, you should have called me right away instead of bringing her here and agreeing to avoid me. I want to know what goes wrong with her, especially after what happened before."

There was silence. "I know. I'm sorry, I didn't think about that. I should have."

"It's in the past now Alice."

I decided it was the perfect time to walk out.

"I feel better now." I walked out and hopped back onto the table.

"Alice will you excuse us? I would like to speak to my wife alone," Edward said. My eyes went wide and I watched as Alice slipped quietly out the door. "Bella, why can't you be honest with me?"

I shook my head. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Bella, don't give me that. Alice told me what happened. You didn't hit your head in the shower. She told me all about your dreams and changing the future." I nodded. "Why couldn't you tell me that? I supposed to be your number one confidant."

I was crying again. Great.

"I know, I know Edward. I just didn't want you to think I was…you know, gone stupid or something."

"Bella, I would never think anything that bad about you. I love you so much, did you know that?" I nodded. "I've told you this before, but do you remember that first night in 11th grade when we went to the park, started our weekly ritual of going and just hanging out there?" I nodded again. "Well, that was the night I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. And Bella, I was right. And that day, in my room, when you told me you loved me, I felt like the happiest man in the world. And after we made love, I think I probably was.

"And when I asked you to marry me. I may not remember what you wore that night, but the look on your face when you said yes; I will never forget that. It will always be in my head. Then when we found out we were having a baby. Bella, I will never forget how we cried together after trying so hard to have one again."

I looked at his tear-filled eyes. "Again?"

Edward looked at me strangely. "Bella, how? Is this real? What you're saying? You don't remember anything that's happened after that day?"

I leaned into his chest and sobbed, muttering I'm sorry. I felt Edward's hands rubbing my hair and back and his lips kissing my hair.

"Bella, why don't we get you that CT scan and we'll see what's going on in that pretty little head of yours, okay?" I leaned up and looked at him. He gave me his famous crooked smile.

"Ok."

It wasn't too painful. I can remember going through these from childhood to high school. These, MRIs, and x-rays. I could almost give a tour of Forks Hospital if I could.

After it was over, I was wheeled back to my permanent room, where Edward stayed by my side when he could. Alice had gone back home to pick her daughter, Alexia, from daycare. Alice showed me a picture of her. She was 2 ½ and beautiful. She had Alice's black hair and green eyes, but Jasper's curls.

I decided to take a nap while we waited for the results. Edward sat in the chair by the bed, closing his eyes.

"Bella?" Carlisle said, walking into the room. Edward and I sat up to look at him. Carlisle clipped the sheet to the negatoscope and pointed out the different parts of the brain to me. Edward, of course knew what he was talking about, but he had to put it in Layman's terms for me.

"Now Bella, do you see this mass right here? This here is a cyst. It's just a large mass. It seems to be pushing down on your frontal lobe, right here, which is basically in charge of your body, like reasoning, solving problems, judging, emotions, motor control, memory-"

"Memory?!" I yelled. I looked at Edward, who was looking down.

"Yes. Why, is there a problem?"

"No, Dad. There's no problem. Continue," Edward replied.

"Well, Bella. We would like you to stay overnight and do and EEG, which stands for electroencephalogram."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

Carlisle opened his mouth, but Edward answered. "It's to measure your brain waves. They'll put some wires on your head and your heart and they'll measure your brain waves. It usually only lasts an hour or two." Edward still looked upset.

"But, why?" I asked.

"We just want to make sure your brain waves are normal."

"Carlisle, please, be honest with me." I told him.

He sat on my bed. "Bella, EEGs are used in many ways. They are usually used for checking for sleep disorders or epilepsy." My eyes went wide.

"Are you saying…I might have epilepsy?" I whispered.

"We're not sure. It's either that or a sleep disorder. We just want to check it out. The mass in your head is common in causing epilepsy. After the EEG we will see what happens. You will need to have about 4 or 5 hours of sleep, so you're sleep-deprived. We'll do it tomorrow, probably around noon or one o'clock." I nodded. "Now Bella, I want you to be honest with me. What is really going on?"

I looked over at Edward. He had his head in his hands. I could see tears dropping down his cheeks. I wanted to go over to him and hug him, but I knew I had to tell Carlisle the truth.

"Okay Carlisle, I'll tell you the truth. It all started out…" and I told him. I read the facial expressions and they didn't seem surprised or that he thought I'd gone mental.

"Bella. It sounds like you have a case of memory loss. I want to tell you, this is very real. Your past from high school sounds very true, but I don't know what to tell you about your life in Seattle. I've never heard anything like this happening. What I think is that you just had a memory relapse sometime and somewhere you woke up here with some memory loss. Have you ever seen the Butterfly Effect?" I nodded. At that point, Edward stormed out. I would have followed him if I wasn't hooked up to this damn IV.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. He's just emotional. I think he'll just throw himself into his patients now, trying not to think about it."

"Yeah."

"It's a lot to take in Bella. Why don't you get some rest and I'll call in for the test. It should be ready in about an hour. In the mean time, I'll call a nurse and tell her to get you some food. I'm sure you're hungry."

"Not really."

"You should still eat."

I nodded. "Okay. And Carlisle?" He turned around. "Thank you."

Carlisle nodded. "I'm here for you Bella. You're my favorite daughter-in-law you know." I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up and saw Edward sitting in the chair next to me, holding my hand with his head on it.

"Edward?" I whispered in a hoarse voice. He looked up. His eyes were bloodshot and purple underneath. "Sweetie you need to get some sleep."

"No, I need to be with you. I don't want you disappearing on me," he said in a gruff voice.

My eyes started to water. "Edward, I'll be wherever you are. I promise."

"Promise?"

I nodded. Edward leaned up and kissed me like I was going to disappear. I didn't know if I could even keep my promise though. I didn't know where or when I would wake up tomorrow.

**Did you like it? I sure hope so. It took so long.**

**I put a little bit of myself into it. I, myself have epilepsy. I've had it since...the summer before my...junior year of high school? So like since I was 16. And all of those things I'd have to go through. MRIs are not fun. You have to go into this tube and it makes loud noises and then they pull you out and inject you with this stuff that's like food coloring in your brain, sorta I guess. And I, like Bella in FTLOM, HATE needles. **

**Plus, when I had to stay overnight for and EEG and the IUPUI hospital, they wanted to give me an IV, I cried, so they decided not to. Yeah, I'm 21 and I cried. I'm almost 22! Yay!**

**So please don't feel sorry for me guys. I don't like it when people do. That's why I don't tell a lot of people. Consider yourselves loved! And it took a lot for me to put this in the story and for me to tell you.**

**And just to let you know, not to spoil anything, since the next chapter will be up tomorrow, women with epilepsy can have children. They just have double the chances of women w/o epilepsy of their babies having birth defects, 2-3% and 4-6%**

**If my doctor tells me it's really not a good idea to have babies, I'll just adopt Chinese babies. Tee hee!**

**Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And again, I'm sorry for the month long non-update. The next update will be up tomorrow night or Sunday at the latest. CM is looking at it tomorrow.**

**I love you always forever (I'm listening to that now, haha)**

**LauraJaeXO**

**P.S. PM me if you want to talk to me about the epilepsy ;) I'm not shy about it.**


	3. I Caught Myself

**What's up you guys! I told you I would update tonight! Well, it's 1:30, but still...dude, sorry. I'll tell you later.**

**I hope this chapter doesn't confuse you by the way I end things. Yes, I'm sorry, this is the last chapter. It's a short story, not an actual story story. So for all of you folks who think it's an actual story, then...sorry.**

**But yeah. Um...maybe I'll do an outtake if you want?**

**So this chapter was named after "I Caught Myself" by Paramore. They have a new album coming out. Woot!**

Chapter 3: I Caught Myself

It was finally tomorrow and I was still in the hospital. I smiled on the inside.

"Knock, knock," a nurse said. "Oh, hello Dr. Cullen."

"Hey Jackie."

"Bella, are you ready for your EEG?" she asked.

"Sure, I guess. Is it painful?" I asked.

Jackie laughed. "No. The stuff we put on your hair might be a little uncomfortable, but it doesn't hurt. It just feels like a nice scrub." I nodded.

"Can Edward come with me?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied.

"You're not busy, are you?" I asked him.

"I'm never too busy for you love," he said before kissing me. They helped me into the wheelchair.

"It's not going to hurt the baby, is it?" I asked worriedly.

"No, no, no. We wouldn't do it if it would. Bella, don't worry, you'll be fine. We just have to keep the IV in though," Jackie replied, making me cringe.

As we went down the elevator, I my hand involuntarily went to my stomach.

"Bella, all this worrying isn't good for the baby. Let me do the worrying, okay?" Edward whispered.

I shook my head. "Edward, I don't want you to worry about me," I said as Jackie pushed me into a dimly lit room. There was large table with a machine that looked like a TV with a strange looking printer on it. Coming out of it were medium-sized electrodes. I'd never really seen them, but recognized them from that scene in "Beaches" when the little girl, Victoria, was on Hilary, her mom's, lap looking at them. Hilary was telling her all about how they measure her heartbeat. That was way back in the 80s when we didn't have the clip that went on your finger.

I sat in the chair and let Dr. Anderson, the technician, set it up. I said goodbye to Jackie after she told me 'good luck'.

"Okay Mrs. Cullen, I'm going to need you to lay your head back and relax," Dr. Anderson told me.

I looked at Edward, sitting on the chair next to me, nervously. He gave me a reassuring smile and took my hand gently in his. I took a deep breath and winced when I felt the cold scrub start to hit my head.

"Don't worry, everyone does that," she said. I laughed at her humor, trying to relax.

"Baby, just relax," Edward told me. I nodded. "Everything's going to be fine. You'll be okay, I promise." I didn't know if he was trying to reassure me, himself, or both.

"Ok." He kissed me lightly on the lips and my forehead. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'll be here if you need me, okay, love?"

"Ok,"

"Now Bella, I'm going to attach these electrodes to your head and one to your chest to measure your heartbeat. Don't move around too much so they won't come off okay?"

I nodded. "Okay." When she finished attaching them, I felt like I couldn't move there were so many. I saw Edward looking down out of the corner of my eye. I gave his hand a squeeze to let him know I was okay.

"Dr. Cullen, I'm going to ask you to step out of the room. You can wait in the waiting room if you'd like." Edward sighed and nodded, then kissed my hand.

"Ok Bella, I'm going to be flashing a series of lights at you. At some points, I'm going to have to ask you to speed your breathing, but try not to fall asleep." I nodded, telling her I understood, but I was just so tired.

I closed my eyes and thought about all that happened. Maybe I did have memory loss. Maybe the Seattle thing was a dream or something like that. I suddenly saw flashes of lights, making me squint.

"Relax your eyes Bella," Dr. Anderson said calmly. I took a deep breath and let it out. I cleared my mind and tried not to think about anything. It was hard at first, but it finally worked. I think I accidently fell asleep for a little bit, but Dr. Anderson said it was okay.

"Bella, wake up. It's over," she said, patting my shoulder. I fluttered my eyes, taking a breath through my nose. I saw her start to take the electrodes off, which kind of hurt. I wish she would hurry though, because I really had to pee; one of the downsides of pregnancy. I kept wiggling my lower body around, and I think she could tell.

"I'm hurrying Bella, don't worry. I have two kids, I understand," she assured me. I gave her a small smile. When she was done, she told me there was a bathroom right around the corner. I rushed off, seeing Edward leaning back in a chair, sleeping. I smiled, knowing that he loved me enough to stay and wait. I got to the bathroom barely in time. I walked back out the waiting room and kissed Edward on the forehead.

Edward breathed in his nose and looked at me sleepily. "Bella? Are you done already?" I smiled and nodded. He pulled me to his lap and kissed my neck. "I missed you. Did you do okay?"

"Yeah. I fell asleep for a little bit, but Dr. Anderson said that was okay," I replied.

"Yeah, it is." Edward wrapped his arms around me again. "God, I missed you."

"Me too. Edward?" I looked back at him. I could see how much love he had for me in his eyes. "Edward, everything is going to work out fine, you'll see."

"I love you so much. I just want you to be okay."

"I will be, I promise." I laid my head on his shoulder and shut my eyes, then everything went black. Next thing I remember, I was staring at Dr. Anderson and Carlisle on the floor of the waiting room with Carlisle's hand under my neck.

"Carlisle?" I questioned. "What's going on? Why am I on the floor?"

"Bella just lay on the floor for a second. Look at my finger." He put it in front my finger and checked my pupils with his light. "Dilated. We need to get you back up to your room and get you back on your IV."

"Where's Edward?" I asked them. "What's going on? Did something happen?"

Carlisle helped me into my wheelchair. "Bella, you had a seizure. I don't know why that would have happened, but I have to look at the results from your EEG. We first need to get you up to your room." I started sob.

"Edward, I want Edward." Right then, Edward walked up, kneeled down, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella, my Bella, I'm so sorry," Edward whispered in my hair. I wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault, but I was crying to hard.

After I calmed down, I remembered the baby. "Is the baby okay?" We started to go towards the elevator.

"We'll get an ultrasound machine up to your room after we get you on some anti-seizure medicine."

"But won't that hurt the baby? My cousin has epilepsy and she can't…what?" Edward and Carlisle looked at me. "What?"

"You didn't tell me your cousin has epilepsy," Edward told me.

"I didn't think it was relevant," I replied.

"Bella, epilepsy can run in families," Carlisle told me.

"Oh." I felt a few tears spill down my face. I rubbed my stomach. I just hoped our baby was okay.

Once we got back up to my room, I crawled into my bed and closed my eyes, crying silently. Edward got himself a pillow and blanket for the recliner in the room since he was off shift. Edward held my hand when they put my IV back in. He still had dark, bloodshot eyes.

"Sweetheart, go home and get some sleep. You can't sleep here in your scrubs anyway. Or at least go home and get some pajamas," I told him.

"I have some in my locker here. I'll be right back." He ran, literally, to the locker room to change and was back before I could fall asleep.

"That was fast," I said, making him smile, which he hadn't done for the longest time today.

Before I could close my eyes, the ultrasound technician came in the room.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen. Sorry to hear what happen. Are you feeling okay?" she asked. I nodded, not wanting to talk about it. "Good. Well, let's take a look at your baby."

"You look familiar," I told her.

She laughed. "Bella, that's probably because I've done your past two ultrasounds."

She pulled up my hospital gown and squirting the cold, sticky gel on my stomach. A memory suddenly came to my mind.

_I was sitting in the waiting room with Edward. We had taken three pregnancy tests, which all came out positive. We wanted to make sure I was really pregnant. They called my name. We smiled at each other and got up, following the nurse._

_She took my blood pressure and pulse, making sure my vitals were okay. I told her all my symptoms, nausea, morning sickness, headaches, I was late, and that the three pregnancy tests were positive. She said I probably was, but that it was good we wanted to make sure._

_She had me use the bathroom, then put the cup in a little cupboard in the bathroom. I went back to the room where Edward was waiting. After about five minutes, she came in with a smile on her face and told us we were pregnant. She did an ultrasound. I remember the cold gel being placed on my stomach as she looked around, pointing out the little ball that was our baby._

_After a couple months, I was growing a little bump on my belly. Emmett was making fun on me because I wasn't fitting in my regular pants anymore, but Edward would yell at him and Rose would smack him in the back of the head, as usual._

_One morning, I was in the shower. As I was rinsing my hair, I noticed red going down the drain. I looked at my legs. I was bleeding. My baby. I yelled for Edward. He came in immediately and dried me off, then dressed me._

_We drove to the doctor. She explained that I had a weak cervix and somehow the placenta detached itself. I had a miscarriage._

"My baby!" I screamed and started to cry. Edward ran over to me and wrapped around me.

"Bella, your baby is fine, see, her heartbeat is fine!"

"My baby! It died." Edward looked at me with wide eyes.

"You remember?" he asked.

I nodded and started to cry again, mumbling 'my baby' repeatedly.

"Oh god Bella," Edward whispered into my ear. I could feel his body trembling along with mine. I was sure he was as stunned as I was.

"Edward, what if this baby doesn't make it like our last baby? What if she dies too? I can't handle that. I just can't." I cried in his arms. I noticed the technician had left the room. Edward crawled up on the bed with me, rocking me in his arms.

"Love, we just need to have faith that she will," Edward reminded me. "Remember what you told me?" I shook my head. "You told me that even though we don't have our baby here with us now, we will see him in Heaven. And I truly believe that Bella. We will see our baby someday. I'm sure he's looking down on us right now, telling God to make sure our little baby girl is okay and to make this pregnancy good for all three of us."

I looked him deep in the eyes. "I love you Edward Cullen. I don't know what I deserved to have you, but I must have done something right."

Edward kissed me affectionately. "That's where you're wrong love. It's I that doesn't deserve you."

"Edward-," I started off, but he cut me off with his lips. "You should get some sleep."

"So should you." I kissed him. "Goodnight." We kissed one more time before wrapping our arms around each other and falling asleep, Edward's hand on my stomach.

I felt Edward get up in the middle of the night, but didn't bother asking where he was going. I was just too tired. I heard him come back in with Carlisle.

"Yeah, when Megan was doing the ultrasound, it seemed like she was in a different world," I heard Edward whisper.

"How long did it last?" Carlisle whispered.

"A couple minutes," Edward answered.

"Hmm…it could have been a partial seizure, one that didn't affect her body." What?

"Maybe," Edward responded quietly.

"Edward, if she does have epilepsy, it's going to hard to accept, I know that."

"Carlisle, you don't understand what I'm going through. My wife that I love more than anything, that is the mother of my children might have a lifetime disease. Tell me that you understand that, because I don't think you do. You may understand how it works, but you can't understand how it works emotionally."

"Edward, I'm sorry that I can't understand it like you do, but Edward I am your father and you know that I can sympathize with you and be here for you. Don't shut me out like you did before. I know that was a hard time for you both, but Bella was open with her feelings and if you are too, healing will be so much easier and faster than you think."

I heard Edward scoff than walk out. I then heard Carlisle walk up to the monitor and check my vitals then walk out. What was going on with me and my family? I wish I knew and it was getting really frustrating.

I finally fell asleep and I hoped that I woke up in the hospital again. That way I would wake up to Edward. I wouldn't care if I would have to go through a lifetime disease, as Edward put it. I would have Edward with me and a family and friends by my side to help me.

But that night, I dreamt many things.

***

_Alice was trying to throw us a graduation party, but I wouldn't let her. I wasn't into parties and she knew that._

"_Bel-LA!" Alice whined. "Please, just let me throw a party! It's for everyone, not just for you, Miss The-World-Revolves-Around-Me!" I opened my mouth. "I'm just kidding Bella. But still, please! That's one of my greatest guilty pleasures Bella!"_

_I sighed. I guess there was no point in arguing with her anymore._

"_Fine, but I'm not dressing up."_

"_Oh yes you are!"_

_***_

"_Bella, smile, it's your graduation," Edward told me._

"_Yeah, but you're moving away," I said, giving him a sad smile._

"_I know, but I won't be that far away."_

"_Yeah, I know. But what if when you go there, you meet some other prettier, smarter gi-" Edward shut me up by kissing me._

"_Bella, stop. I love _you_, only you. I want _you_, only you. I'm going to marry you someday, don't forget that." I smiled and kissed him. I walked over to where I was supposed to sit before I walked to get my high school degree, hoping not to fall._

_***_

_It was the night of Alice's party. Edward and I, of course, after we got into a heated dance, were up in his room making out._

_He started to lower his hand towards my wet, heated core._

"_Bella, did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" Edward asked me._

"_Yeah, about 6,000 times," I replied._

"_Mmm…did I ever tell you how good you taste?" He asked, but I just moaned in response. "I'll take that as a yes." _

_That night was filled with love-making, laughing, talking about our future, and reminiscing on our high school years. Edward was still set on marrying me, but I wasn't the girl who got married out of high school, and he knew that. So he didn't bring it up._

_***_

_The last night before Edward left for Portland we spent together, just he and I. We went to our meadow with a blanket, a candlelit picnic dinner, and champagne he stole from his parents. It was terribly romantic. I was going to miss this guy, the love of my life. That night, he proposed to me, for real._

"_You know what Bella?" he asked with a mouth full of sandwich._

"_What Edward?" I asked, laughing._

"_I love you," he replied_

_I laughed. "I love you too." I leaned in and kissed him._

_Edward went over to his Volvo and turned on the radio. He reached out to me._

"_Dance with me?" he asked._

"_Of course," I replied. I'd gotten over my anxiety of dancing badly. We danced for awhile, Edward kissing me every once in awhile._

"_Bella, you know I love you right?" he asked._

"_Of course I do," I answered._

"_I've loved you since I that first night at the playground our junior year. I thought 'I don't think I can ever live without this girl. I know I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her.' And Bella, I was right. I can't ever live without you. It makes me nervous not being around you. I hate not being with you. I want you, always."_

"_Are you asking me to come with you, because you know I already go acc-?"_

_Edward placed a finger on my lips. "No silly girl. I know we're going in different directions right now, but I know that I still want you around. I know I'll always want you Bella. I love you so much." Edward reached into his pocket. Oh god. Oh god, oh god. My eyes went wide. _

"_Bella. This was my great-grandmother Masen's ring. I never met her, but she gave it to my mother, telling her to give it to her son since she had no one else to give it to. She said to make sure her son was truly in love before giving it to the girl, and Bella, I know I am truly in love with you and I want you to be my wife." I looked at him through the tears in my eyes. "So Bella, will you do me the great honor of marrying me?"_

_I bit my lip and nodded. Edward kissed me and wrapped his arms around me. He placed the ring on my finger._

"_Perfect fit. I guess it's fate," he said._

_I laughed. "That's so cheesy Edward."_

_Edward looked me deep in the eyes. "Thank you Bella."_

"_For what?"_

"_Everything." He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed me softly. I pushed him towards the blanket. He laid me down softly. We kissed slowly while shedding our clothing. We weren't rushed with our lovemaking. We worshiped each others bodies that night and fell asleep early in the morning._

_***_

_My wedding day. Oh my god, I'm getting married!_

_Edward and I decided we didn't want to wait until after college to get married, so we got married a year and a half later. I transferred to Portland State and we got a house near the campus._

_My dress, where the fuck is my dress?! Oh my god my hair, it looks horrible!_

"_Bella! Chill the fuck out!" Alice said._

"_Alice! I can't do this! I'm too nervous. Tell everyone to come back tomorrow," I told her, starting to grab my stuff._

"_We can't do that, everyone goes to church on Sundays," she replied. I chuckled, feeling a little calmer. "Now Bella, just come sit down." I was in my slip and my hair was in curlers._

"_Alice, I can't get married like this! I look hideous!"_

"_Geez Bells calm the fuck down!" I looked over at Rosalie. She was already dressed._

"_Ugh! You're not fair Rose! You can't look more beautiful than me!" I stormed off into the bathroom. I heard a muffled 'she's so pregnant'._

_***_

_I was walking down the aisle on the arm of my dad. I saw Edward. His face was gleaming. Edward took my hands after I kissed Charlie. The preacher went through the whole ceremony and before I knew it, we were husband and wife. Edward leaned in and kissed me like there was no tomorrow._

_***_

_I saw Jasper walking around with a video camera. He walked up to Edward and me sitting at our table._

"_Jasper, what are you doing?"I asked him._

"_Alice is having me make a wedding video diary for you guys. But pretend I didn't tell you that," Jasper replied._

"_Okay," Edward and I replied._

"_So Edward, Bella. You're married now, what are you going to do next?" Jasper asked. _

_Emmett came up behind us. "We're going to Disneyland! WOOO!!!" I could definitely tell he was drunk, but we laughed anyway. He ran off after that, dancing the chicken dance with the kids on the dance floor._

"_Well, what are you going to do?" Jasper asked again._

_Edward answered. "I'm taking Bella off to a secret location that she has no idea about and she's not going to get an answer out of me. No one else knows, so she there's no point to ask around."_

"_Even Alice?" I asked._

"_Even Alice," he repeated. I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, you know you love me."_

"_I do." I kissed him, forgetting Jasper was still standing there. Edward waved him off, still kissing me._

_***_

_It was finally our honeymoon. Edward had taken me to a secret island that Carlisle bought for Esme for their honeymoon. They come here every year for their anniversary. Carlisle let us borrow it for our honeymoon._

_We were in the middle of a heated make out session when I told Edward I was going to change. I laughed at his frustration. I walked back out in a red, lace baby doll top and matching panties._

_Edward pulled me towards him. "Mmm, much better."He looked me up and down, laid me on the bed, and kissed every inch of bare skin. "Mmm, very tasty. They should make a Bella flavor. I would buy that any day._

_I laughed. "Bella-flavored what?"_

"_I don't know, candy, popsicle, ice cream, whatever."_

"_Mmm, I would take an Edward-flavored popsicle."_

_I pushed him on the bed, taking off his boxers, straddled him, and licked my lips in anticipation to tasting my Edward popsicle._

_We barely left the bed throughout our 2-week honeymoon and when we did, our clothes usually came off anyway, so there really wasn't a point for them, unless we went out in public. I couldn't imagine anything better._

_***_

_It was our two year anniversary. I had been throwing up for the past three days and having the worst migraines ever. I thought I was pregnant because I was a week late. _

_If I was pregnant, I didn't want it to turn out like last time._

_I had been pregnant almost a year before and lost the baby because I had a weak cervix. The doctor told me there wasn't anything I could do about it, but if I got pregnant again, I would have to be extra careful and get plenty of bed rest._

_I took two of the pregnancy tests that we always kept around the house and used both of them. I timed both of them and waited for the results. I couldn't look at the results though. I had to wait for Edward._

_I called Edward's cell and told him. He told me he would rush right home. 10 minutes later, he rushed in the door, calling my name. I crashed into his arms, hugging him tightly. He rubbed my back, calming me._

"_Are they in the bathroom?" he asked. I nodded. Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the bathroom. He went to the sink as I stood in the middle of the floor. He reached for both of the strips._

"_Bella…," he whispered, turning around. "Bella, they're both positive." I smiled widely and hugged him tightly._

"_Maybe I should take another one, just to be sure," I said. Edward nodded in agreement, but just stood there. "Well, are you going to go out?"_

"_What, you can't pee in front of me?"_

"_No! Now get out!" Edward walked out, muttering something to himself. When I finished, I set the stick on the sink and set the timer, then called Edward back in. We waited in anticipation for the timer to go off. When it finally did, we both looked at it. Positive. I squealed and Edward hugged me tightly._

"_We're pregnant," Edward whispered._

"_Yeah," I replied._

"_We should probably go to the doctor though."_

_I nodded in agreement. I wanted to know everything I had to do to be careful to keep this baby careful._

_***_

"Bella! Bella!" I looked up and saw Edward still lying next to me in the hospital bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are we?" I asked.

Edward furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean? You're in the hospital. Don't you remember? You came in with Alice because you couldn't remember…"

"Is something wrong with the baby?" I cried.

"No, the baby's fine. We just checked. Do you not remember anything at all?" he asked.

I thought. "Remember anything about what?"

Edward got up and told me he'd be back. He later walked back in with Carlisle.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing. Why am I in the hospital?" I asked.

"You came in with Alice because you had a dream that you changed…"

"Alice? Where is she?"

"She went to get Alexia," Edward told me.

"Aww, I want to go too. I miss her," I cooed. Edward and Carlisle looked at each other, then back at me.

Edward sat on my bed. "Bella, do you remember everything?"

"Everything, what do you mean? Are _you_ okay?" I laughed.

He lifted my left hand. "Do you remember when I gave you this ring?" he asked, pointing to my engagement ring.

"Seriously Edward? Of course I do! You took me to our meadow the night before you left for Portland. Will you guys tell me what's going on?"

Edward got up and turned to Carlisle.

"Maybe we should get her another CT scan," Edward whispered.

Carlisle nodded. "Yeah. I'll go order it now."

"Edward, _please_, will you tell me what's going on?" I pleaded.

He looked torn. "Bella, I don't…ok. Let me ask you this. What else do you remember?"

"Remember? Am I sick? Did I have some type of memory loss?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. How about our wedding?"

"Edward, why are you asking me? How could I not remember that?"

He smiled and locked me into a hug. "You remember. Do you remember coming in here, getting the CT scan or the EEG?"

"What's an EEG?"

Before Edward could answer, Carlisle walked back in.

"Ok Bella, it's being set up. We can wheel you down now. I think we can take that IV out of you now." I nodded, still kind of confused.

I was wheeled down to the room. The technician was seemed ready for me.

It wasn't too painful. I can remember going through these from childhood to high school. These, MRIs, and x-rays. I could almost give a tour of Forks Hospital if I could.

I was wheeled back to the room. Edward sat next to my bed, waiting for Carlisle to come back in.

"Bella?" Carlisle said, walking into the room. Edward and I sat up to look at him. Carlisle clipped the sheet to the negatoscope and pointed out the different parts of the brain to me.

Edward and Carlisle looked really confused.

"Bella, it looks all normal. You have a…healthy brain," Carlisle said confused.

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" I asked slowly.

I heard Edward and Carlisle whispering.

"How could it have disappeared overnight? That's impossible," Carlisle whispered. "Did something happen last night? Was she talking in her sleep?"

"Yeah. It seemed like she was having a long dream. I really didn't wake her up because she wasn't screaming or anything. When I woke back up, she was writhing back and forth, so I woke her up. I don't know what could have caused this."

"Well I'm stumped."

"Me too."

"Um, guys?" I interrupted them. They turned around. "So, I'm okay?"

"It seems like it Bella, but we want to keep you overnight, just for observation," Carlisle told me.

"I'll be here too Bella for my shift," Edward said. I nodded.

"Okay."

It was finally morning and I was released from the hospital. I had no idea how I had gotten there or what they were talking about, loosing my memory, but I would have to get it out of Edward someday. I was just glad I was okay.

***

_For some reason, I heard Edward's deep, velvety voice saying my name._

"_Bella, Bella, Bella…" he said._

"_Bella? Bella?" Alice was waving her hand in front of my face. I shook my head._

"_What?" I said quickly._

"_What the hell were you thinking about?" I didn't say anything but gave her a knowing look. She looked down and saw Edward's picture. "Oh. You were thinking of, __him__. You know Bella, I told you then over and over to tell him how you felt, but you never listened to me. But now he's married to T-"_

"_Alice, I don't want to hear it. I know I should have told him. I regret it. Maybe my life would have been different if I would have told Edward how I fee-felt." I changed my words quickly._

"_Wait. Bella? Do you still love him?" I didn't say anything. "Bella…are you still in love with Edward?"_

_I sighed. "I don't know Alice. I mean, I haven't seen him in months."_

"_Well maybe you should call him up and ask him to hang out, you know, just as friends."_

"_Alice! He's married! I cannot go out with a married man. Plus, you know how Tanya reacted last time."_

"_Yeah, I know, but if you ever get a chance to talk to him again, you should tell him again, even if you do or don't love him still. You shouldn't live your life with regrets Bella. That's not how a life is meant to be lived."_

_I sighed. "Whatever, Alice, I'm going to bed."_

"_Ok, goodnight Bella."_

"_Night."_

***

"Bella? Bella? Bella!" I heard Edward's voice. I opened my eyes. We were in our bed. "Are you okay? You were muttering in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I was just…"

"Are you sure?"

"I think I'll be okay."

I looked over. Edward was staring at me with a sleepy smile on his face. He leaned over and kissed me sweetly on the lips

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I replied. Edward leaned over and kissed me again, then on my shoulder again, and then down my arm.

He crawled down so his head hovered my stomach and lifted my shirt, then kissed my stomach.

"Good morning, Baby," he mumbled into it. I smiled.

Edward crawled back up to me and kissed me again. I heard someone crying for me.

"Ugh, Bethy's up. When this one comes, it'll be you that gets up all the time with him," I told him.

I walked into Bethy's room and picked her up. She was only 10 months when we got pregnant for our son, Zachary. I was 6 months along now. I picked Elizabeth out of her crib and walked her into our room.

"Da!" she screamed to Edward.

"Bethy!" Edward cooed back. He waved his arms, motioning for her to walk to him. I let her go and she walked halfway to him.

"Come on, try again." I walked back to her and helped her up. "Try again Bethy." She walked all the way to Edward and cried out in victory. Edward lifted her up and flew her up above his body, making her giggle.

I laughed at their bondage, but then ran into the bathroom. I knew better now. I've had a few accidents, but with three kids, I've managed to know when I have to go to the bathroom when I'm pregnant.

I thought back over my life with Edward and figured my life couldn't be any more perfect.

I walked back into our room and Edward was on the phone.

"Seriously? That's great Em!" he said into the phone.

"What?" I mouthed to Edward.

"Rosalie is pregnant!" I ran over to my phone and called her.

See, my life couldn't get anymore perfect.

**Anyone confused?**

**Mkay. Ask me if you are. See, well. It's like...supernatural? Like that's the genre or w/e of the story.**

**But yeah, like her brain healed overnight. The cyst went away and remembered everything about her real life. She did change time and everything. The Seattle thing was real. The going back in time thing was real. She did change everything. But I guess it was...fate? that she had a life with Edward. Let's just say the yearbook was magic and wanted her to have a life.**

**Ha!**

**If any of you are still confused, let me know.**

**My story. I was just going to tell you I spent $57 at the store today. I felt so bad. I was gonna put that up there, but I'm just so random and ADD (right lil sis?) that I just...idk.**

**Anyways, just PM me for questions and shit, or for w/e like to say hi. **

**Remember, I love reviews.**

**Oh! About KAS. Yeah, I don't really have time for that, so I'm stopping it and just gonna not write it anymore.**

**April Fools!**

**A little late/early, I know.**

**For serious, I am still working on the next chapter, kinda sorta. I'm having a major serious problem of writers block for it though. Any ideas?**

**Love you all!**

**LauraJaeXO**

**Remember, R&R! (read and review, or rest and relaxation haha. both are awesome. i really need to do the second one now, but I've felt like watching The Neverending Story all night. That movie is the shit. Idk why. I just kept saying "it's the nothing!" all night and I have no idea why! I'm rambling again. Again with the ADD Laura! Seriously! Mkay, bye!)**


	4. Author's Note PLEASE READ

Ignore this! Move on! I had an author's note on here, but I deleted it, but if I delete the chapter, it'll mess with reviews, so yeah. Move on! Clicky clicky the arrows!

:)


	5. So I sorta had a change of heart

Ignore this! Move on! I had an author's note on here, but I deleted it, but if I delete the chapter, it'll mess with reviews, so yeah. Move on! Clicky clicky the arrows!

:)


End file.
